You Can Never Have Too Many Friends, Human or Alien
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A story request for my good friend, newbienovelistRD. Rated T for kissing and some action violence. Also contains some tickles and humor!


**newbienovelistRD requested this one! Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! I only own Rachel and Eric and Eric's parents. Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD and Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**You Can Never Have Too Many Friends, Human or Alien**

Rachel and Martha were skating at the skating park after school that day, testing to see what kind of tricks they could do and if they could teach each other new tricks. The girls were best friends and had been for a long time. Then, when Martha had found out Rachel lived with aliens, she was okay with it and loved hanging out with them. You could say the two were like sisters to each other.

Suddenly, Rachel looked at the time. "Martha, we gotta head back," she said. "The gang's probably wondering where we are."

Martha checked her phone. "Yeah, you're right," she said. "Man, time goes by way to fast!"

"I totally agree," said Rachel as the two headed down the road to the Grant Mansion, which was only about a block or two away from the Jocklin Mansion where Rachel's uncles lived.

On the way, they noticed a moving truck at one of the houses that was only just over the hill where the Grant Mansion was. Stopping for a moment, they saw a family come out. A casually dressed man and woman with a son just around Rachel's and Martha's age. The boy had glasses and looked smart, but nervous all the same.

The girls stopped and decided to welcome the family. "Hi, welcome to Staybrook, California," said Rachel.

"Thank you," the lady said. "Do you live nearby?"

"We do, actually," said Martha. "I live just down the hill there." She pointed to a house about fifty yards away.

"I have two homes just over the hills here," Rachel said, pointing in another direction. "By the way, my name is Rachel and this is Martha, my best friend."

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm Sharon," said the lady. "And this is my husband Tom and our son, Eric. He'll be starting college soon."

"Will he be going to the one in town?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he will," said Sharon.

"We go there, too!" said Martha. "We can show Eric around."

Eric looked a tad nervous but perked up at the offer. "I'd like that," he said.

"Okay, meet us at the school tomorrow early," said Rachel as the two girls then skated off, Martha with a dreamy look on her face.

Rachel smiled knowingly. "Someone's got a crush," she singsonged teasingly, but Martha only sighed in a lovestruck way, making Rachel smile and remember how she had felt when she fell in love with her fiancée Rook. Shaking her head with another smile, she took off to her home with Martha close behind.

* * *

The next day, the girls played tour guides for Eric and helped him out, even helping him with the bullies that often bullied them.

"Just ignore them," said Rachel. "They often try to bully us and always get their pants scared off of them by our friends."

"Your friends?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, I have a lot of roommates and they don't like seeing us get bullied, so those bullies have had more than one run in with our friends."

Eric was curious and when he saw the girls head to Grant Mansion later on, he followed, trying to be silent.

"Hey, Rach," he heard Martha say. "Do you think we can trust Eric?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I've only known him one day. Why?"

"Well, I really like him, and I was hoping…," Martha let the question hang.

"Maybe our friends could see if Eric is good enough for you?" Rachel asked.

"Kinda, but maybe we could tell him our secret."

It was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Martha. That's a pretty big jump and it took me a while to tell you."

"True, but I think we can trust him."

Rachel let out a sigh. "I'll think about it and talk to them about it," she said as both girls went in the front door.

Eric really knew he shouldn't be snooping around, but he was dying of curiosity and so began to watch the girls from the windows.

Suddenly, he felt the back of his shirt grabbed as he was then dangled about 100 feet up in the air. He let out a surprised shout and looked to see a giant white and mostly red being looking at him with stern, green eyes.

"Intruder," the giant boomed and then tapped the roof of the mansion, which opened up some sort of metal tube, and he dropped Eric inside of it.

The boy was freaking out as he tried to slow down, but the walls of the tube were too smooth and he soon landed on something slimy. Grunting, he stood up and looked to see that he had landed on a creature that looked like a man and had a fish's head. Eric's eyes widened.

"Intruder!" the fish creature gasped and hit a button on the wall, making a piercing alarm ring shrilly through the house.

Covering his ears, Eric ran and got tangled up in some ropes. Struggling for a moment, he got free, but tripped over something and was pinned to the floor by a creature that snapped its jaws at him.

Stunned, Eric then realized something. These must have been Rachel's friends. He then laughed out loud, confusing the monsters.

"Sorry, I just realized that you must be Rachel's roommates that she spoke of," said Eric, making the creatures look at each other confusedly as the wolf creature let him up. "Although, neat costumes. Did you make them yourselves?"

"What are you talking about, boy?" asked an Egyptian voice sternly. Eric realized it was coming from behind him and turned to find a mummy looking down at him.

"Your costumes," he said. "Come on, they do look awesome, but they don't scare me."

Eric then grabbed the mummy's head and began to pull, certain it was just a mask and wondering who was behind it. The problem was the mask was pretty much stuck on. "I'll have this off in a jiffy," said Eric, grunting a little as the mummy then grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off.

"Stop!" he said, but Eric didn't let go and finally got the mummy's head off. Unfortunately, the mummy's body began unraveling too and Eric was shocked to see that there was literally nothing in him.

"What!?" asked Eric, now looking at the head, noticing the green eyes were glowing eerily. He dropped the head and the mummy's body began taking shape again, much to the boy's horror.

The others began to growl and advance toward Eric, who then began to run, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Rachel and Martha were discussing some stuff with Swampfire and Chromastone when they all heard the scream. Rachel and Martha looked confused as they then opened the door to the room they were in and were tackled to the floor by a black streak.

It took the girls a moment to get their senses back and they saw their friends looking angrily at one corner of the room and advancing menacingly toward something or someone.

"Prepare to meet your doom, intruder," Snare-Oh growled. "Costumes, indeed."

"Please! Go away!" cried a voice that Rachel and Martha both recognized and they then saw…

"ERIC!" Rachel cried out in surprise. She then quickly placed herself between the boy and her friends, Martha quickly joining her. "GUYS, STOP!"

All of them stopped, hearing the urgency in Rachel's voice and noticing how Martha was trying to calm Eric down. The boy looked ready to faint.

"Rachel? Martha?" he asked shakily. "What are those things?"

A black armored being scowled at Eric. "We're aliens, boy," he growled out, making Eric flinch.

"Tetrax, cut it out. He's scared enough already without you glaring daggers at him," Rachel scolded the bounty hunter, who glared at her, but backed off.

Some green slime slithered closer to Eric and took on a bipedal form. "Hi!" the creature squeaked. "I'm Goop, and we're all aliens from various worlds."

Eric looked at the polymorphic alien with some uncertainty. "Eric," Rachel now said, getting his attention. "These are the friends Martha and I were telling you about."

"The ones that the bullies met?" he asked.

"Most of them," said Martha. "Some rescued Rachel from creeps like the Forever Knights."

Eric still looked a little uncertain. "Eric, it's okay, they may act tough, but they don't bite. They're just very protective of me and Martha," said Rachel.

Wildmutt came closer and sniffed Eric cautiously. The boy tensed despite Rachel's earlier assurances. Suddenly, the dog-like alien smiled and gave Eric a huge lick on the cheek. A little stunned, Eric stared at Wildmutt as the alien let out a series of barks and growls.

"He said he likes you," said Rachel. "And he thinks you're trustworthy."

Eric looked at her. "You understood that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I have…a rare gift. I'm able to speak to animals and understand them. To you, it just sounded like Wildmutt was barking. To me, it sounded like how you and I are speaking now."

"Whoa," said Eric. "That's really neat."

Rachel looked surprised. "You are the second person outside of my family to not freak out at that," she said. "Martha was the first."

Eric then looked at the mummy and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry about taking off your head," he said, looking sheepish.

To his surprise, the mummy chuckled. "You're reaction wasn't the first one for me to receive and it no doubt won't be the last," he said. "I'm Snare-Oh, by the way."

Rachel laughed. "I thought Snare-Oh was just a decoration when I first saw him, before he nearly scared me to death," she said, to which Snare-Oh playfully caught her in a headlock and gave her a noogie, causing the others to smile in amusement as Rachel lightly protested and struggled to get free, a smile on her own face.

"See?" said Martha as they watched Rachel finally escape Snare-Oh and try to smooth her already wild hair back down again. "Like Rachel said to me once, they're just big, old softies."

That earned her a tickle torture from Wildvine and Chromastone both as they teamed together to tickle her good. Eric watched as Martha tried to escape, but failed each time.

Eric knew then that he liked Martha a lot, but wondered if he'd be welcomed. As if reading his mind, Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You like her, don't you?" she said. He nodded. "She likes you too."

Eric looked at Rachel, surprised. She smiled as a blue-armored alien came up behind her and hugged her. She leaned back into the hug and turned her head to get a quick kiss from her fiancée.

Eric smiled, feeling a little awkward at seeing a passionate moment, but then Rachel smiled at him. "It's true," she said. She then saw the question about her and Rook in his face. "And yes, Rook is my fiancée."

The boy was surprised as then he was picked up by two red hands and thrown up onto another alien's broad shoulders. Eric tried not to flail around as the alien then moved forward, bringing up two of his four hands to grab the boy on his shoulders securely and gently.

"Careful, Four Arms," he heard Rachel say as the alien stopped in front of her.

Now that everyone was calmed down, introductions were made and Eric even met Way Big properly, the giant apologizing for thinking Eric had been an intruder. Eric forgave them and apologized for his actions, to which they all forgave him.

Later on, Rachel came out to see Eric. "Chromastone and I spoke about you being able to come here now that you know our secret," she said.

"And?" he asked nervously.

She smiled. "Wildmutt said you were trustworthy and he's good at reading people," she said. "So, you are welcome to Grant Mansion and the Jocklin Mansion."

Eric looked relieved and looked at Rachel. "Thanks," he said. "I know it's not easy living with a huge secret like this."

"It's not that bad," she said. "You get used to it. Especially after all I've been through, I owe my roommates my life more times than I can count."

Eric nodded and was surprised when Martha came out and kissed him. He returned the kiss as he saw Rachel nod in approval before she went inside, walking into Rook's arms and kissing him passionately. Rook held her tighter for a moment before breaking the kiss gently so that they could breathe.

They all watched as Martha and Eric talked for a bit and kissed some more. Rachel smiled. "You can never have too many friends," she said to her roommates. "Human or alien."

They all agreed as the two girls who were madly in love accepted kisses from the ones they gave their hearts too.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
